


I hate you

by Natsumi_kaulitz



Category: Howl Series - Diana Wynne Jones, Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Book 1: Howl's Moving Castle, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi_kaulitz/pseuds/Natsumi_kaulitz
Summary: Grosera o almenos asi ha sido siempre.Una noche ella se ha quedado dormida y ha despertado en algun lugar del que no tiene idea.Allí le conoce.
Relationships: Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Por dios debes leerlo!!- exclama Perez - es maravilloso y se que te gustara.

El libro el castillo ambulante en sus manos era un mero obsequio de parte de su compañero de trabajo.

Nah.. - dijo con aburrimiento - no me llama la atención pero te prometo leerlo más tarde.

Perez asiente y la promesa queda ahí en el aire.

........

Gracias a dios estoy en la casa - bufo de cansancio - tuve turno de noche y necesito dormir.

Sin leer una sola palabra de aquel libro ella solo durmio de manera placida parte de la noche.

Nota de autor : historia corta y un poco (muy) mal hecha que tenia en mente.

Espero guste algo.


	2. Un mundo bien pinche extraño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ammm espero les guste uwu

Su cuerpo picaba como si una infestacion de mosquitos entrara por su casa y decide abrir los ojos para despues sorprenderse.

Paja-.

Esa no es su comoda cama individual y eso la asusta.

¿Donde mergas estoy?-. Bajo del monton de paja y observo aquel campo.

Esto es re te lejos de mi casa -. Rasco su cabeza en un deje de confusión y empezo a caminar- a lo mejor si le pregunto a alguien- dijo recordando el dicho de " preguntando se llega a roma" bueno Sonia no quiere llegar a roma pero ese no era el punto aquí. El punto es su comoda y caliente cama.

Pregunta a los pocos que ve pero todos la ven y solo huyen -. Ni que estuviera tan fea - mira su rostro en un charco de agua - Chale... tienen razón uno es muy feo.

Cuando la palabra bruja resuena en sus oidos se dio cuenta de algo.

Que aquel que la ha llamado bruja merece que la partan la madre.

Nota : la canció nada que ver solo era musica que estaba escuchando y ustedes lecrore pueden elegir lo que gusten uwu.

Pd : La chica no sabe nada de howl ni del libro puesto que aun no le ha dado por leerlo.

Proximo cap : bajame o te doy un putazo

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer


End file.
